


Stay In the Car

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is stuck in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay In the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inverted Prompt Fest at leupagus's LJ. Her prompt was: "We know Steve's a badass when he breaks his arm, but how badass is he when he breaks his leg?" This was so much fun to write.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

“I can still walk, Danny.”

“You have a broken leg, Steven! Just because you have a walking cast, does not mean you should be walking on it.”

Steve stood up from the chair behind his desk and slowly walked around his desk to where Danny was standing.

“It doesn’t even hurt. I’m fine.”

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, and then looked back over at Steve.

“Fine, but you will stay in the car.”

“Like hell…”

“Shut up, Steven! This is a raid. That means that there is a very high possibility that running will be involved. You, my friend, cannot run.”

“Danny…”

“Don’t Danny me! You either stay in the car, or you stay here. I can have a couple officers from HPD come and guard your ass. Don’t think I won’t do it.”

Steve signed heavily. “Fine. I’ll stay in the car.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Danny parked the Camaro around the corner from the building that the raid was taking place. He turned off the car and opened his door.

“Stay here. I mean it.”

“Okay, okay.”

Danny grabbed his vest and walked off to join the rest of Five-0 and SWAT for the raid.

Steve tried to sit still, but he couldn’t help fidgeting. He knew he should have been in there with them. They had been working the case for a week and they finally had a break. Well, he did, literally. He’d never hear the end of it either. Their suspect had escaped after pushing Steve down the stairs. He was lucky he hadn’t suffered any other serious injuries. He felt stupid.

So, he sat, and waited… and fidgeted.

About fifteen minutes after Danny left, Steve noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw someone running toward the car. He was coming from the direction of where the raid was happening.

Steve noticed that he was heading to the right side of the car. If he got close enough, he might be able to stop him. He put his hand on the door handle and waited.

The guy never knew what hit him. As soon he was right next to the car, Steve threw the door open and knock the guy off his feet.

\-------------------------------------------------

Danny saw someone slip out the back. He quickly handcuffed and handed off his suspect to a nearby officer and ran toward the back door. He didn’t see the guy, but there was only one way he could have gone. So, Danny took off in that direction, hoping he wasn’t too late to catch the guy.

He reached the side street and looked to his right. Not seeing anything, he turned to his left. What he saw nearly had him doubled over with laughter.

Steve was leaning against the hood of the Camaro. His right foot, the one with the cast, was placed firmly on the back of the guy Danny had been looking for. Steve was smiling from ear to ear.

“I thought I told you not to leave the car.”

“I didn’t. See? Still touching the car.”

“He didn’t, he says,” Danny said as he bent down and handcuffed the guy. He then looked back up at Steve. “Only you can still find trouble while sitting in the car.”

“You’re the one always telling me I’m a trouble magnet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny snickered. He couldn’t help it.

“Well, I already read him his rights. So there’s only one thing left to do. Book ‘em, Danno.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but as he led the guy away, he grinned to himself. He then turned back to Steve.

“You better be in the car when I get back.”

Steve grinned. He got back in the car… and fidgeted.


End file.
